1. Technical Field
This application is generally directed to surgical devices, and more particularly, to an artificial body wall useful in single-port laparoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Access devices are commonly used in surgery to facilitate the introduction of various surgical instruments into natural biological vessels, conduits, orifices, cavities, and other interior regions of the body. These access devices include, for example, devices that facilitate the introduction of a needle into a vessel, and trocars that facilitate the introduction of laparoscopic instruments into the abdomen of the body.
Some of these access devices are introduced into regions that include a fluid or gas under pressure. In the case of a needle access device, the pressure may be from a liquid, such as blood. In the case of a trocar, the pressure may be from a gas, such as an insufflation gas. In either case, it is desirable to provide for the introduction of the surgical instrument into the cavity without permitting the escape of the pressurized fluid or gas.
In the case of trocars, a cannula at the distal end of the trocar is typically connected to a seal housing at the proximal end of the trocar. Together the cannula and housing form a working channel through which various instruments can be inserted to access the cavity. Seal mechanisms are commonly disposed in the housing and include a septum valve that seals the working channel when an instrument is in place, and a zero closure valve that seals the working channel when the instrument is removed.
Current surgical access ports allow for single instrument access through each port, or allow for multiple instrument access through a rigid cannula. Some devices, such as transanal endoscopic microsurgery (TEMS) units, require that instruments be placed through fixed points located on the device, and also require that the device be attached to the surgical table to support the weight of the device, as well as to locate the position of the device respective to the patient. These devices do not provide flexibility to the surgeon in selecting instrument size, and they restrict instrument movement with their rigid cannulas. Additionally, surgeons are performing laparoscopic surgical procedures through a single or a limited number of access ports. In these procedures, the surgeon to places multiple instruments through a single or a limited number of access ports. The procedures may be performed through a single two (2) centimeter incision at the umbilicus, or in certain cases, trans-vaginally or trans-anally. What is needed is a system that meets the needs of these new procedures and allows more options for the surgeons.